


Bounty

by daddymandofs



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Bounty Hunters, F/M, Fluff, Mandalorian, Mandalorian Culture
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:15:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24435715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daddymandofs/pseuds/daddymandofs
Summary: The infamous bounty hunter Boba Fett is contracted by Jabba the Hutt to bring you, the reader, back to him. He manages to catch you and an unexpected turn of events occurs.
Relationships: Boba Fett/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17





	1. Chapter 1

Your eyes slowly flutter open, taking in your surroundings. You’re in a medium sized cage, and your hands appear to be tied to the floor with chains. They’re not to heavy, but the amount of time youve had them around your wrists make them heavier. You dont bother struggling against them because you knew it wouldnt do any good. so instead you just sat up. The cage you were in was settled in what appeared to be the cargo hold of a ship. Theres someone leaning against the door frame of the entrance to the cargo hold. 

“Uhh, hi?” you manage to blurt out. 

_ C’mon Y/N, you could’ve done better than that for your first impression. _

The figure walks towards you at a normal pace. As it comes closer to you and your eyes get more adjusted to the lighting, your eyes widen. Your hunter was Boba Fett. He comes to an abrupt stop in front of your cage. 

“Hello, Y/N.” His voice turned robotic because of the modulator in his helmet.

_ Man, this guys voice is intimidating! The way he walks is intimidating. Heck, everything about this guy is intimidating. And the fact that I can’t even see his face because of the helmet... _

“We’ll be stopping at Andora for supplies, and straight after im taking you back to Jabba.”

You had been a dancer for Jabba The Hutt, and it was absolutely disgusting. Men of all species would pay Jabba to see you dance, and they would call you names and throw things at you. You would also be tied to the ground by a long chain, which Jabba would pull harshly if you didn’t dance to his satisfaction, mess up a move, show any sign of tiredness, or made a nasty remark. He would only unchain you once a week to rest strictly 4 hours, and would leave you to rest in a cell like room. One day as the guards were closing your door, the door miraculously got stuck. You saw your chance of escape, and you took it without hesitation. Dying to some Tuskan Raiders was better than dying dancing for a dirty and slimy slug. Normally you would have protested at the fact that he was taking you back, but in that moment you felt you had to attend to more pressing matters.

“Ok ok just, can I just please use the bathroom real quick?” You really had to go, since you had just woken up from who knows how long of a sleep, seeing as you had been stunned in the struggle to collect you. That and you were quite frankly, nervous. Boba reached for the lock on the door and unlocked it, then once it was open he reached in and unlocked the cuffs around your wrists. 

“Don’t try anything.” he said in a firm, yet quite emotionless voice.

“I won’t, I don’t even know how to fly a ship or anything.” and with that you quickly walked out of the room. 

_ Wait hold up I dont even know where the bathroom is. _

You went back to the entrance of the cargo hold and peeked in.

“Wait wheres the bathroom?”

Boba looked up from where he was looking at a paper. 

“Down the corridor, take a left, its the second room on your right.”

(A/N: I know thats not the layout of the ship it just seemed more interesting saying it that way haha)

So with that you set off again to the bathroom. 


	2. Chapter 2

You get out of the bathroom and make your way back to the cargo hold. Your plan was to just get back into the cage without resisting. I mean, what was there to do in this ship anyway? Plus you were kind of enjoying not doing anything for a while, even if that was to change very soon. You had hardly ever rested at Jabba’s so you didn’t mind being in that cage resting. As you entered the cargo hold Boba was sitting on some crates near your cage, and promptly got up as you got near your cage. Seeing as you were going to get in there on your own, he just cuffed your wrists once you were settled inside and shut the door. He walked out without a word and left you alone. 

_At least it’s not too bad in here, so I can’t complain._

Boba was nice enough to pad the bottom of the cage with a thick blanket, so it wasn’t so rough sitting there all day. There was also another blanket within reach of your cuffed hands, incase you got cold. You mainly used it to hug though, because hugging things always made you feel more comfortable. You settled into a good resting position and relaxed your body.

_Damn I’m kinda enjoying myself here not gonna lie, even if I’m in a cage with cuffs. Heck I would choose this over seeing that disgusting slug and his customers any day honestly._

You can feel your eyes start to close again and soon you’re overrun by sleep.

——

Your eyes shoot open when you hear the ship creaking and coming to a stop. 

_Oh sick we landed! Finally some fresh air?_

You try to sit up as quickly as you can just as Boba comes into the cargo hold. He opens the door to your cage and uncuffs your wrists. 

“Get out. Stay close to me and  don’t try to run.  I’m going to stop at a shop and buy food.” He grabs your arm and leads you to the door. Before opening it however, he grabs a device from the shelf and clicks some things on it. He attaches it to your wrist. 

“You stray away too far and this will shock you. You’ll be real sorry you ever tried anything.” He says.

“Y-Yes sir.” You manage to speak out. You wondered how bad the shock must be to make you regret you ever tried anything. 

_ Maybe when he’s not looking I can try to take it off, and then run! _

“And don’t tire yourself trying to take it off. It’ll be useless and you’ll make a fool of yourself.” 

_Oh well there goes my plan._

You both stepped outside and you immediately breathe in the air. You never got sick of the outside world, something you never got at Jabba’s. You follow closely behind Boba, not wanting to find out how bad the shock was.

_ I wonder what he looks like under that helmet... I mean to be fair his voice is kinda hot... what the heck is wrong with me. _

You mentally face palm yourself and continue to walk, taking in your surroundings. The air was soo nice compared to the air in the slug hole you were used to, so you were happy about that. You kind of wished there was more scenery though, it was just sand for the most part, an occasional rock sticking out of the ground.  


You got to the shop and fortunately you hadn’t lagged too far behind in the trek and so you didn’t find out how bad the shock was. The shop was fairly small, however it had items of all sorts. You noticed in the back there was a clothes rack, and in the middle some aisles consisted of weird snacks which you couldn’t tell what they consisted of, because you couldn’t exactly read the strange dialect. Or maybe that dialect was normal, you just never got exposed to anything. There was another aisle that had medical supplies, and finally your nose led your eyes behind the counter, where there was strange looking meats hanging from a string. Your mouth slightly watered and you realised you were quite hungry.

Daaamn that looks so good, if only I was fed that at Jabba’s, I would have one more thing to look forward too during the day. Who cares if it looks strange, whatever Jabba fed me looked way stranger and disgusting.

“Y/N, lets go.” Boba pulled you out of your thoughts. Again you followed closely behind not wanting to find out about the shock. 

Around midway to the ship, your eyes caught a glimpse of something quite far away. 

_Ooh I wonder what that is! Could it be a creature? What creature would it be? I wonder if it can see me too. Maybe it’s another person?_

“ Y/N! Watch out!” 

_Huh?_

Just as you turned around frantically, you felt a strong pain, like a migraine, in your head and your vision started going black. You felt yourself falling to the ground and wanting to catch yourself, but you couldn’t move your arms. It all happened so fast. Suddenly, your mind and vision went completely blank.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this one was better 😅 I’m just starting to write again so excuse any errors. Constructive criticism is welcome!

**Author's Note:**

> Soo this is my first fanfic 😅 i also just made my archives of our own account. I was originally writing this fanfic for me only, but I just wanted to share it and see if it even gets anywhere. Btw the planet Andora is completely made up by me, incase your wondering. Constructive criticism is greatly appreciated! However Any type of hate towards me or anyone else will not be tolerated.  
> P.S. the title... I had no idea what to name it ive been thinking about it for days and nothing came so I just settled with that 😂 Also this is a short chapter, however the next chapter is longer and I will try to extend the next chapters.


End file.
